


(all's well that ends in figure skating)

by thenewbuzwuzz



Series: Spike's ice-skating dates [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dorothy Hamill, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Spuffy ice-skating date in a vague post-series happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skating, figures?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/267974) by Double Dutchess. 



> I know and love the fact that there's at least half a dozen Spuffy ice skating things out there. I'm linking to the vidlet that recently reminded me how much I like the concept.

Ice skating with Buffy is… unnecessary, frankly. They’ve done it all before, no ice required. Especially the Death Spiral. And the part where they move in time, anticipate, support – yeah, they do that every night. _Hold my life for a moment, my hands are full…_ But it’s nice to dance sans demon guts.  
  
She wanders off into single moves, and he just watches – this is between her and the ice. Besides, nice view. The short skirt hugs her hips as she spins, one leg raised, and it’s just like those early days with the high kicks. Suddenly, she’s crouching, still spinning. Oh. Even earlier days.  
  
Buffy sees him stare and grins; comes over. “It’s Dorothy Hamill’s move. The Hamill camel, geddit? I couldn’t actually do it before I was Called.”  
  
“Dorothy, huh?,” he says, collecting himself. “We in Kansas yet?” They agreed no ex talk tonight, so he lets go of Dru’s ghost and just takes a moment to feel grateful for the girl in his arms here, tonight, her warmth seeping into him.  
  
“Let’s do the Love Spiral next, eh, pet?”  
  
“Show me how?”  
  
Over the rink crisscrossed with history, a pair of new tracks stretches side by side.


End file.
